Sceau de Némésis
by Nocline
Summary: La haine du monde. Tout la haine du monde qui devient une force défiant l'équilibre divin, une rage qui veut détruire gratuitement et sans but. Devant cela une sorcière moderne qui voit comme ses pairs le danger et qui demande à la Déesse de la changer en arme quel qu'en soit le prix. Mais la sorcière sait déjà qu'elle ne sera pas seule à se battre, l'intéressé l'ignore cependant.
1. Chapter 1

" Je vois. Dans ses yeux ne restent plus que le reflet des pixels, ces jours sont incertains.

-Va t-il mourir oh Grande Déesse ?

-Je ne peux pas me prononcer, tous les êtres de ce monde décident de leur destin, mais il y a manifestement des chances que le danger qui nous préoccupe lui soit fatal.

-Bien. Pouvez vous m'armer contre cette menace.

-Je le peux. Mais je connais tes desseins, ce qui vit en toi est de moi et du Dieu, je sais la fureur dans laquelle tu peux entrer comme nous. Cette violence est trop forte pour les mortels, il faudra que tu saches les en protéger si tu ne veux pas les précipiter toi même dans le trépas.

-Je saurai le faire, soyez en assurés.

\- Fort bien, je vais t'insuffler la lueur des origines. Toutes les fractions de mon être et les déités la reconnaîtront. J'ai l'espoir que tu sois capable de mener a bien cette mission dont tu m'implore. Maintenant va !"

La Grande Déesse s'évapora ainsi que le pouvoir qui courrait dans l'air autour d'elle. L'humaine resta un moment dans une prière, puis partit. Elle écrasa le biscuit dans sa paume et répandit les miettes sur l'autel improvisé en forme de souche.

Elle rentra dans son espèce de vorde, elle lança sur son épaule un sac avec quelques affaires vitales, et flanqua son flingue dans son jean. Elle sorti son cheval du box et son taureau de l'enclos. Elle voila son visage et chevaucha jusqu'en Erebante.

Un silence statique couvrait toute la ville; il était quatre heure du matin. Elle l'avait trouvé sans peine, il était là, de l'autre coté du mur, innocent, naïf. C'était le huitième jour du troisième mois.

Demain il partirait pour la capitale pour une conférence dans un événement populaire. Sa notoriété n'avais pas d'importance en dehors du fait qu'elle pourrait peut être compliquer la situation en cas de danger. Elle connaissait désormais chacune de ses habitudes; il sortait peu, et lorsqu'il le faisait c'était avec nervosité et effacement comme s'il désirait être invisible, mais demain des centaines de personnes allaient le voir à la chaîne et en comité.  
Elle somnolait, mais son attention ne pouvait être trompée malgré le repos. Les présages le disaient, demain quelque chose d'anormal se produirai, et elle devrait l'affronter seule, sans armes, avec pour seule certitude la force mentale et la volonté.  
Les heures s'échafaudaient les une après les autres, elle récupérait, elle chargeait son corps comme branchée sur la Terre qui la portait.

5h45 il se levait, la pluie s'abattait sur la ville depuis une heure, elle était trempée mais toujours immobile.  
6h20 elle partait en direction de la gare. 7h50 le train en direction de Rirrha partait, elle était dedans, à trois rangées de lui. Elle lisait son aura et ses impulsions éthériques sans peine, elle s'accorda enfin un véritable sommeil profond.

10h l'arrivée. Elle mangea peu et bu abondamment.

14h première conférence elle se plaça docilement au premier rang dans l'angle le plus ouvert vis à vis de la salle et se fit oublier.

17h Seconde conférence après une pause d'une heure.

Soudain au beau milieu d'une réponse un signe apparut, une sorte de dos ondula à la surface du sol avant de disparaître, il ne le vit pas. Mais bientôt et de partout, des ondes sombres, des artefacts du néant prirent forme dans la réalité quittant les plans de l'existence dans lesquels ils aient retenus à l'origine. Ce fut la panique, et les intrus voraces se nourrirent avidement du désespoir de leurs hôtes.

Elle était concentrée sur lui, il avait avec ses collègues rampé sous les pupitres. Elle balançait par de vifs mouvements de poignets des ondes positives, des ondes de vie, des cris de mères donnant la vie matérialisés sur l'air, elle émanait à elle seule la pulsion pérenne et salvatrice du monde. Avançant vers son destin, sans ce soucier du massacre qui se déroulait derrière ses pas, elle prit celui qu'elle avait épié par l'épaule. Il ne comprit rien, puis l'instant d'après le sol trembla.

Les créatures lâchèrent leur proies et se groupèrent autour de l'estrade. C'était le moment tant redouté. Elle s'inspira des yeux de celui qu'elle venait sauver, puis frappa le sol de son poing droit.

Le tremblement terrestre grandit, une flamme électrique d'un bleu outre mer mêlé de vert partait du sol au plafond et au delà, irradiant de toutes part par sa lueur primaire tous les êtres annihilants. Un bruit monstrueux et majestueux remplissait l'espace, celui des cris de toutes les bêtes mêlé au grondement du vent, de la terre, de l'eau et au murmure menaçant des flammes. Cette colonne d'énergie partait de sa main flanquée au sol et fermée pour traverser tout son corps, elle en était transpercée, elle en était le combustible principal.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, quand l'éblouissement quitta les yeux des mortels autour d'elle, il n'y avait aucune trace de ce qui s'était passé, mais elle gisait inerte, la main gauche tendue vers lui, les yeux ouverts.


	2. Chapter 2

Une odeur épouvantable de formol et des aiguilles dans les veines, elle se retint d'ouvrir les yeux ou de bouger, elle n'en avait aucun besoin. Il y avait des gens dans le couloir qui passaient à intervalles réguliers, mais lui, son aura, son odeur, étaient absents. Il était venu oui, elle le savait, elle pensait aussi qu'il avait dû être très emmerdé par la presse et que toute cette affaire allait briser ses projets de discrétion; c'était problématique car il lui fallait une absolue liberté pour agir. Alors elle attendit, patiemment, ne bougeant pas même une paupière, deux jours passèrent sans qu'il vint, puis il se montra enfin, il était assis sur la chaise à coté d'elle, il regardait son visage sans comprendre ni parler. Lorsqu'ils furent vraiment seuls, elle ouvrit les yeux et leva la main droite pour poser le bout de ses doigts sur ses lèvres, elle dit en se penchant prés de son oreille:

" Je suis ravie que tu sois sauf. Ne parle sous aucun prétexte, nul ne doit savoir que je suis éveillée, je feins le coma depuis trois jours. Nous allons partir d'ici. Tu pourras me poser toutes les questions que tu veux lorsque nous serons en sécurité. »

Elle décrocha doucement la perfusion et débrancha les appareils les uns après les autres afin qu'ils ne sonnent pas, elle se leva, posant ses pieds nus sur le sol, elle le regarda un moment et se mit à quatre pattes, elle commença à luire doucement d'une flamme violacée. Son corps se déforma en silence dans un effort physique semblant douloureux, lorsque ce fut terminé elle ressemblait à une énorme louve noire avec un cou large comme celui d'un taureau et des pattes aussi grosses que celles d'un ours. Elle se coucha et le prit doucement entre ses babines avant de le poser sur son dos, il agrippa sa fourrure épaisse. Elle traversa l'étage et trouva les escaliers, elle descendit vers la terre dans la cohue générale des personnels soignants.

Lorsqu'elle fut hors du complexe hospitalier, elle chercha le sud et commença sa course, une course qui défiait le temps, la biologie et l'espace. Pendant deux jours elle courut, ne s'arrêtant que quatre heures au total. Puis elle parvint à une forêt perdue au milieu de villages épars et de champs immenses.

Elle se laissa tomber sur la mousse au milieu des chênes et des bouleaux. Les petites araignées des bois courraient partout autour, le jour se couchait, une petite maison de bois était visible non loin un peu avant une clairière. Elle le fit descendre prés de la bâtisse et se traîna un peu plus loin dans le bois. Elle hurlait, un cri animal déchirant et terrifiant, une agonie musculaire. Il ne la voyait pas, il n'osait pas aller voir. Elle hurla ainsi pendant une longue demi heure, puis elle couina plaintivement, pour finir dans ce qui ressemblait à des gémissements et des pleurs humains. Une heure interminable avait passé, il se décida à la chercher, il suivit les traces de sang. Il la trouva, nue et rouge, allongée sur le ventre. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, il enleva son T shirt et l'en habilla, il la porta jusque devant la vorde.

Un corbeau était posé sur la fenêtre prés de la poignée de la porte, il avait une clé dans le bec, il bondit sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte avant de s'envoler en laissant tomber la clé. Il entra dans la vorde et la posa sur un drap qui se trouvait au sol, il s'agenouilla prés d'elle pour vérifier si elle était consciente, elle ouvrit sur lui ses yeux noirs, elle dit faiblement :

« Tu portes bien le prénom que les hommes t'ont donné, Laïxes. Tu peux m'appeler Bîa, c'est là mon véritable nom, ou du moins celui que j'ai choisis de porter. »

Il ne répondit pas, il la regardait confus, sans savoir que dire ni que faire.

« Il me faut du repos, mais nous sommes en sécurité, je peux me l'accorder. Couche toi prés de moi et à mon réveil demande moi tout ce que tu désire savoir. »


	3. Chapter 3

Laïxes passait la main sur ses yeux avec perplexité et angoisse, il ne pouvait, contenu des événements réfuter ce que lui disait Bîa, mais il ne voyait pas ce que lui venait faire dans cette affaire, et surtout il n'aurait voulu en aucun cas que cela le concerne. Elle le détaillait au crible de sa pupille, reposée et alerte. Elle l'écoutait respirer, elle sentait son cœur se crisper de peur, ses nerfs friser, ses muscles se raidir. Elle le laissait enfler, tourmenté par son inconscient. Il n'osait pas parler, ce qui ne lui était pas naturel, elle savait qu'il était démuni et que c'était la cause de ce silence.

« Tu vas devoir m'aider pour arrêter tout ça Laïxes, je vais devoir t'apprendre à te protéger.

\- Hein ?! Mais en quoi suis je plus capable qu'un autre ?! Je...

\- TU N'AS PAS A DISCUTER ! »

Il avait pâlit brusquement, la voix de Bîa avait une autorité implacable et confondante. L'angoisse de tout ce qu'il aurait eu à affronter se transforma soudain en une peur plus mesquine, celle d'avoir à affronter ce qui l'avait sauvé, la bête, les cris, les images, tout se bouscula en lui en quelques secondes et éclata en larmes terrifiées.

« - Je sais très bien que tu n'es pas naturellement constitué pour ce genre de guerre, que tout ce qui s'est produit t'es étranger au plus haut point et que tu voudrais pouvoir refuser ces choses et les relayer à l'impossible le plus total.

\- En effet...

\- Je sais tout de toi, de la fréquence de tes battements de cils au son de l'air dans tes poumons, je peux distinguer entre mille ta voix, ta pulsation cardiaque, ton aura. J'ai mis des années avant d'y parvenir. »

Sa gorge se noua, il eu des difficultés à inspirer normalement.

« Il y a une raison à tout cela... »

Elle se leva et ouvrit un espèce de secrétaire en bois brut et usé. Elle lui tendit une poignée de feuilles avec des inscriptions astrologiques. Il ronchonna.

« Thème astral de Laïxe, Le 28 Septembre de l'an 2063 Sujet marqué par le Sceau de Némésis. A cette date il perdra toute ressource que la terre lui aura fourni, il n'aura pour destin de suivre la ligne du Châtiment imprégnée par sa naissance, s'il en choisit une autre, Némésis se détournera de lui et tous les éléments lui deviendront hostiles. Lorsqu'il aura atteint les 31 ans, s'il n'a pas trouvé son contre-sceau humain il connaîtra la mort et la damnation. La vie ne peut se dérouler sans accepter sa propre nature, aussi terrible soit elle, le bien et le mal sont des notions relatives.

\- Youpi... J'ai 31 ans dans 20 Jours...Et je ne suis pas d'accord avec le truc du bien et du mal. »

Elle prit une des pages dans sa main.

« Thème astral de Bîa, Le 28 Septembre de l'an 2063 Sujet mettant en mouvement de grandes forces pour le bien commun. Ces forces plus grandes que lui même ne peuvent se détacher d'une rétribution divine, il est important de trouver l'incarnation humaine de la marque de Némésis au risque de basculer dans l'Excès et de diriger ces forces dans la mauvaise direction, ruinant ainsi les entreprises nobles voulues à l'origines. La fin d'un monde ne peut aller sans Jugement, et sa reconstruction sans Châtiment. Il est impossible de porter seul une charge divine surtout lorsqu'on voit le bien partout, le discernement est faussé par l'intellect, les sentiments sont refoulés.

\- Eh bah...

\- Chacun sa croix à porter.

\- Tu m'explique en clair ?

\- En clair : tu es marqué d'un pouvoir très puissant mais sur lequel tu n'as aucune maîtrise parce que tu le rejette. Tu es l'avatar du Châtiment, tu as été marqué de sa bague, du Sceau d'appartenance à la divinité Némésis. Ce degré n'existe que chez deux types de personnes normales.. Les psychopathes religieux et les bourreaux.

\- Donc je vais tuer des gens ?

\- Sans doute, c'est plus complexe que ça, puisque dans les circonstances qui sont les nôtres il y a bien plus qu'un vie humaine et normale. Némésis est la déesse de la rétribution divine, elle incarne autant le châtiment que la largesse, tout dépend de la situation et de ce que ceux qui t'entourent méritent aux yeux des Dieux. Tu es le bras armé de la volonté divine et tu ne peux t'absoudre à ce devoir. Chaque divinité peut prendre ton contrôle, chacune de tes volontés n'est imprégnée que par elle. Tu es le pantin des dieux...

\- Je ne crois en aucun dieu d'aucune sorte... Je...

\- Oui je le sais, n'use pas ta salive, tu n'as rien choisit. Moi, en revanche, j'ai demandé et accepté une charge divine pour aider ce monde. Toute ma vie n'a été tournée que vers ce moment où je pourrais refaire l'age d'or de mes mains, pour plaire aux dieux, pour leur rendre l'infini bonheur que j'ai d'exister.

\- … Tu es déconcertante...

\- Nous sommes tous pétris de la matière des dieux, cette énergie vitale vient d'eux, chaque impulsion n'est possible que parce que nous la partageons avec quelque chose de plus grand. C'est une évidence pour moi. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de sauver ce système, de sauver nos Dieux.

\- Attends, comment les dieux peuvent-ils avoir besoin d'être sauvés... S'ils sont dieux ils peuvent tout, non ? Pourquoi passer par une mortelle.. ?

\- Les dieux sont menacés par l'impiété, par le désespoir. Imagine que nous sommes tous les cellules d'un même corps, que ce corps c'est le Dieu. Si la majorité d'entre nous n'aspire plus qu'à la mort du corps tout entier pour ne plus avoir à fournir d'effort, qui va maintenir l'ensemble en vie ? Nos dieux sont menacés par la démission, par le refus d'avenir, par l'égoïsme, par la lâcheté. C'est au delà de l'idée de vie ou de mort, il en va du fonctionnement de l'univers..

\- Mais comment toi ou moi pouvons changer ça, on n'a pas la capacité de changer tous les gens au cas par cas, c'est de la dictature...

\- Tu sais, changer, tout le monde n'en est pas capable, et l'humain possède suffisamment de nuances sentimentales pour qu'on ait l'embarras du choix.

\- Tu es vraiment flippante...

\- Je sais. D'abord il faut qu'on empêche les artefacts du Néant de voyager dans les plans du monde. Il faut sceller ce monde le temps d'être certains qu'ils soient plus faibles.

\- Comment on fait ça ?

\- A petite échelle on trace un sceau ou un pentacle, ou on créer un talisman. À grande échelle... »

Elle se leva et passa dans la pièce à coté, elle revint avec une carte du monde barbouillée de symboles étranges. Elle avait un sourire en coin, il écarquilla les yeux.


End file.
